Freedom At Last
by AlphaWolf0412
Summary: After a decade of abuse and slavery,a captive Riolu escapes his prison and sets off on a journey to reunite with his family. Rated T for swearing and gore. Constructive criticism and OC's welcome.


"Slave! Get up here now!"

The cruel voice of my "master" pierced my skull and shot around inside my head,only adding to my discomfort as I lay on the floor of the dark,damp dungeon that was my home. I got up as I heard the click of a key turning on the other side of the door, and as I opened the door to leave I caught a glimpse of the silver dungeon key,which was surrounded by a purple aura, as it shot up the stairs,probably back to the Alakazam that held me captive.

I walked out of my prison and started up the stairs slowly,trying to stay out of the company of the heartless monster upstairs for as long as possible, but quickly picked up the pace as I saw my legs become surrounded by the same purple aura as the key.

It was too late though, and I yelped as I felt my legs become stiff,causing me to fall forward mid-run. I put my paws out,attempting to cushion the fall,but it was in vain,as my snout smashed into the stair just above the one my paws were on.

I didn't move. I just lay there, feeling worthless, subconsciously noticing the trickle of blood escaping my snout but not caring enough to do anything about it. I opened my eyes as I felt the scruff of my neck being lifted without physical contact, whimpering as I felt his psychic powers lift me up and suspend me a few feet above the purple carpeted stairs.

The double doors on the landing above me burst open as my "master" stormed down the stairs,coming to a halt before me. He was just like any other Alakazam,except his body was silver and grey instead of the usual yellow and brown colour. His eyes were glowing purple and filled with rage.

"How dare you take your time to answer to me,you worthless scum! When I call for you,you better run to get to me, because I refuse to wait for a useless disgusting slave to arrive when he feels! Do you understand me?"

He always spoke using telepathy,because he knew that it caused my head to pain when he did so. I whimpered again, and replied, "Yes master."

"Good." He sneered,his eyes glowing brighter as he spoke. "Now,let's try this again."

All of a sudden it felt like an explosion had just gone off on my stomach as I was sent flying backwards. I screamed in pain as I slammed against the wall behind me,a few bones cracking at the same time. I then fell back to the stairs,landing face first once more before I started rolling back down to the ground floor,each stair hitting a part of my body,until I made it to the bottom.

"Now,get back up here. I'll be waiting."

I groaned inwardly as I noticed a few of my ribs had cracked,as well as from the various bruises all over my blue furry body. I got up again,wincing from the pain,tears starting to form in the corner of my right eye. I closed my eyes tight so that I wouldn't cry and began walking as quickly as I could up the stairs.

Ten years.

It had been ten years,give or take a few days,since I had woken up in this demon's dungeon and had been forced to work for him,getting abused every time I screwed up. I cooked for him and cleaned his house and he used me as his personal punching bag whenever he felt like it. The only other thing I knew about myself is that I was a Riolu. I didn't even know my name;I was always just referred to as "Slave".

As I reached the top of the stairs,I opened my eyes and walked through the wooden double doors to the room beyond. The room was enormous and had a high ceiling,and the walls on the left and right were almost completely made from glass windows which were three times my height. The walls,floor and ceiling were made of some sort of white stone. The room was completely empty,save for the dark purple rug occupying most of the floor, a weapons rack and a few lanterns hanging on hooks which protruded from the walls.

On the far end of the room stood Alakazam, arms crossed,spoons in hand, his facial expression showing both amusement and disgust as he watched me limp into the room.

The doors slammed shut behind me as I stepped weakly onto the rug. I knew what was coming. Every second day,he called me up for a battle,and every time it was the same. He would attack me constantly and I wasn't allowed to do anything except try to defend myself from his attacks. The purpose of using me for battles was to help him learn to exploit weaknesses and openings,but I would hardly consider attacking an undernourished opponent that you have a type advantage over a challenge worthy of gaining experience from.

And the worst part was that he always bragged when he beat me to a near-pulp state,as if he had conquered the Almighty Arceus himself. That annoyed me to no end,but I never said anything,because I knew from experience he would get angry and throw me around the room with his psychic powers as if I were a rag doll.

"Here." He called as he threw a war hammer to me. I jumped back as it landed at my feet. It was way too big for me to use efficiently,and only added to the chance of me getting pummeled by the Alakazam. I reluctantly picked it up,the weight already starting to make my arms feel uncomfortable,and stepped forward.

I looked up from my weapon to find Alakazam already rushing towards me,his custom-made,spoon shaped staff in hand. I barely had time to react when he raised his staff and struck me on the head. I staggered from the blow,giving him time to jab me in the stomach,which he then followed up by hitting me on my right paw,causing me to let go of the handle and drop the hammer to the floor.

As soon as the hammer hit the ground it was covered in a purple glow. It floated up and flew towards me,and I readied my self to dodge it. At the last moment,just as the hammer came down to hit me, I dodge to the right and escaped the possibly fatal blow. It was the first time I had actually dodged one of his attacks,which felt awesome. Unfortunately,I had ignored my opponent,who had come up on my side and hit me with a blast of Telekinesis,throwing me back and into a wall for the second time that morning.

I tried to get up,I really did. But majority of my brain refused to help move my limbs,on the grounds that every time I got back up he would just beat me again. Eventually I just surrendered and let my body go limp.

"Honestly?" His voice boomed in my head. Oh,how I wished I could block him out somehow.

"That was your most pathetic performance yet! You weak little bastard,I should kill you right here,you useless piece of garbage! You disgusting disgrace on-"

I didn't care anymore. I just felt like giving up and killing myself. What was the point of living if I was just going to suffer the same way every single day?

"I can't fucking believe,of all the useless little bitches in this world,I got you,you pitiful fucking excuse for a Riolu!"

He was walking past me to leave the room and decided to give me a good kick in the guts,knocking the wind out of me.

Then he said something that changed my life.

"No wonder your useless fucking family didn't bother to look for you,you worthless bitch." He sneered.

Family. I had a family. After all these years of being told I was in his debt because he had "saved my life",it turned out he had fucking KIDNAPPED ME?!

I had no clue what to say or do. So I let my brain take over. I got up from the floor,my head still pounding,not from pain but from the rage boiling inside me. All the bruises and broken bones were just a dull buzz now;like someone was tickling those spots.

"What the fuck did you just say?" I asked,almost in a whisper,my words filled with hatred.

I heard him stop and turn around. "What? How dare you speak to me like that!" He said as he walked back into the room. He took me by the shoulder and spun me around,then grabbed my neck and lifted me up.

"Anything to say now,you little shit?" He asked menacingly as he choked me. I could see the edges of my vision starting to go dark and my lungs were starting to feel the effects of being denied an air supply.

"If you ever speak to me like that again," he whispered menacingly,"I will kill you and turn you into a fucking rug." He gave an evil grin as he probably thought of me as a rug.

It then hit me that I could feel my hatred for this evil asshole coursing through my veins. I could literally feel it;it was flowing from my heart and mind and concentrating itself in my right paw.

"F-fuck...you..." I said as I thrust my paw into the side of his throat. I noticed my claws,which had come out from their sheath in my paws without me noticing,were coated by a dark,shadowy aura. I felt his grip on my neck loosen,giving me the opportunity to kick him in the stomach,causing him to drop me and stagger backwards,blood flowing from his neck like water from a waterfall.

I landed on all fours,gasping for breath, and heard his weak attempts at cursing. I looked up to see he had fallen on his back.

"You...you...little...you..."

I looked at him as he died from excessive blood loss and felt no compassion or sympathy for him. I wanted to end his life immediately,and it gave me some kind of sick pleasure knowing he was going to die,whether I did something or not.

Again, I let my body act on instinct,and I watched,as if I were merely a spectator,as I coated my entire paw in a sphere of the same dark energy as before,except this time it looked more solid and volatile.

I calmly advanced towards him,noticing the fear in his eyes as he lay on his back,bleeding,defenseless,with no-one around to save him. When I got to him I straddled his stomach and put my left paw at his neck,choking him as he had done to me so many times before. My right paw,which was still coated by the move I now recognized as Dark Pulse,raised itself above my head,ready to strike at any opportunity.

"For years you've lied to me,convincing me that I deserved to be your slave because you supposedly saved my life." I said in a low voice,full of hatred and anger. "You've beaten and neglected me,and made my life a living hell. And now I find out on top of everything you kidnapped me? For a decade you've made my life miserable. But you know what?"

I moved my head to his ear and whispered, "Now you're going to suffer."

I raised my small body and brought it back down onto his stomach as hard as I could. As predicted,he gasped as the wind was knocked out of him,allowing me to shove my right paw into his mouth. His entire body seemed to go limp as he realized what I was about to do,his eyes seemingly begging me not to do it;to let him go.

No chance of that happening.

"Goodnight,you fucking bitch." I spat,immediately detonating the Dark Pulse.

His head exploded into nothing more than bones and blood,splattering across the room and staining the purple rug beneath me. I felt some of it land on my face,but I didn't mind;in fact,it filled me with some perverse,sick kind of glee,probably because it served as proof that he was gone for good. At long last I was finally free. I had escaped my awful,miserable life.

I didn't have long to rejoice,as I felt something happening in my brain. I can't really explain exactly what it felt like,but the closest explanation would be that it was as if a door had just unlocked itself in my mind and everything inside came pouring out.

I suddenly remembered things I didn't know I knew. My name was Leon. I was kidnapped by a team of bandits,one of which was probably the late Alakazam. I had a family,a mother and father and brother,all of whom were Lucario's. I was overjoyed as memories of battles,old friends and escapades flooded my mind,the parts of my past the were hidden from me finally returned.

I realized on the spot that I needed to find my family again. It had been ten years,if not more,since they had last saw me. I needed to get back to them.

I got up off the headless corpse of the Alakazam and started walking out of the room. I had no intention of looking back;I just kept walking,past the doors,down the carpeted stairs,into the living room and straight out the wooden front door.

I was finally free. 


End file.
